1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of radio frequency audio/video receivers, for example satellite and over-the-air television receivers. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a switched radio frequency (RF) and Internet Protocol (IP) audio/video processing and distribution appliance that enables virtually any format of audio/video to be received, decrypted, transcoded, encrypted and distributed over a high speed IP backplane and output or modulated in a variety of formats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current solutions for receiving satellite and terrestrial or “over-the-air”, or “off-air” broadcasts require multiple systems that are generally hardwired in one or more non-robust configurations having large numbers of points of failure. These types of solutions make multi-dwelling unit (MDU) and hospitality solutions costly both in terms of initial cost and in addition, in terms of long-term maintenance costs. In addition, known solutions require technicians to configure and maintain ad hoc systems that make short-term tenants unprofitable from the viewpoint of satellite distribution companies for example.
Typical solutions require multiple chassis and communications protocols to interact and deliver desired content from a given satellite or over-the-air source to a particular type of video monitor. For example, typical systems may utilize a separate chassis for any or all of the following processing: conditional access (CA) systems, off-air signal processing and QAM modulators, e.g., for format conversion for television viewing, switching and routing systems, transcoders and encoders for bandwidth and picture size modification, video-on-demand (VOD), local and advertisement insertion equipment, satellite receivers and direct broadcast equipment. This amount of equipment is costly to purchase, consumes space and power, requires personnel knowledgeable across many devices and systems and provide many points of failure.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a switched RF and IP audio/video processing and distribution appliance, for example that replaces multiple systems with a robust, low point of failure, easy and cost effective to maintain apparatus.